The Fairy Pirate
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom, the secret or not so secret daughter of Faragonda and Griffin is sent to the world of One Piece and is found, and subsequently adopted by Monkey D. Dragon. Bloom is now called Eris and is the Goddess of chaos chosen child. Bloom in place of Luffy with more powers and brains than the rubber man. Femslash Harem and M for language as well as some content of sexual nature. Chaos
1. the prolouge and smart baby

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and never will. Instead of Luffy being raised and trained by Garp it was Bloom who was found in a burning building by Dragon and adopted as his daughter. Read to see and Femslash! And lots of Cursing.)**

Anastasia Fargonda-Griffin sank to her knees as she stared at the royal palace of Sparks in shock and horror.

"No. It can't be." Fargonda whispered before pushing herself to her feet and taking off towards the destroyed palace with her wife of three years, Elphaba Griffin-Fargonda, not even half a step behind her. The two of them and Fargondas friend Saladin had been so busy fighting Valtor that they weren't paying attention to the palace. Fargonda reached the destroyed palace and began moving and magicing rubble out of her way as she and her wife dug through the debris to search for the one person they cared about more than they cared for their lives.

"No. Sh-She can't be. Not our baby!" Fargonda cried after searching for more than an hour and still not finding her daughter or any sign of the year old baby, their little Bloom.

"It'll be alright Ana. I'm sure she's fine. Daphne probably teleported her somewhere to protect her from the Ancestral Witches, I'm sure she's perfectly safe on a different planet. We'll just have to find out which one she was sent to that's all." Griffin said tears dripping down her face slightly as she tried to comfort her distraught wife, who was currently sobbing into Griffins chest. Griffin wrapped her wife in her arms as she looked at the dead bodies of those who had helped them protect her daughter. Oritel and Marion had their faces set in determined scowls and frowns while Daphne had a rather confusing look on her face. She was smug, as if she managed to one up the Ancestral Witches before they could kill her. Griffin had the feeling that that's exactly what the nymph had done.

In another dimension in a small town. Monkey D. Dragon was walking down the street boredly when he saw a burning building. One that he didn't set fire to. That was when another thing that he noticed. There was crying coming from the house, the crying of a baby to be precise. Now Dragon might be the biggest criminal in the history of the World Government but even he wouldn't leave a child, a baby girl if he had to guess, in a burning building to die. Without giving it a second thought Dragon ran into the house and stopped short at what he saw. There was a small red haired baby girl that looked about a year old with bright cyan blue eyes crying from within a shield of fire.

"Was the gaki fed a devil fruit and left to die?" Dragon asked himself before shaking out of his thoughts and snatching the child up before running from the collapsing house. The scene that met his sight caused the feared criminal to curse vividly. He, the worst Criminal to travel the seas, was just seen by no less than ten civilians and three reporters with cameras saving a year old baby from a burning building. One of the reporters cameras flashed causing him to curse again as he shielding the babys eyes from the harsh light.

"The fucking hell is wrong with you dumbasses? Those damn lights of yours could blind the damn gaki you fucktards!" Dragon shouted at the reporters before being lightly smacked in the face by the small child he had been cradling near his chest.

"Ba' wor'! No say ba' wor'." The baby said with an impressive glare and speech for a year old toddler while Dragon and everyone that saw what she had done blinked at her wide eyed.

"Did the little brat just smack me and tell me off for cursing?" Dragon asked looking at one of the village women curiously, wondering if he had been imagining what had happened while the woman slowly nodded.

"I like you brat. You got guts and brains." Dragon said smirking down at the toddler who glared at him with her tiny arms crossed cutely, causing the females to coo over her.

"No' bra'. Papa call me 'lil wi'ch'. Mama call me 'lil B'oomy' o' 'lil fai'y.' Sisi call me 'lil 'iscor''." The baby said glaring at him while he blinked and tried to decipher what she had said.

"Your papa calls you a lil witch, your mama calls you lil Bloomy or lil fairy, and your sister calls you lil discord?" Dragon asked raising an eyebrow down at the baby that nodded once seriously.

"Well looks like I'm your new daddy kiddo. Don't really like calling you a witch, fairy, or Bloomy so let's go with Eris. Eris, the goddess of chaos and discord…I have a feeling that that's exactly what you are. A little goddess of chaos." Dragon said causing the nearby civilians and reporters to gape at him. He, the most feared criminal in the seas, just claimed a child as his own and named her after a goddess of chaos and destruction.

"Well Eris. I'm gonna introduce you to your grandpa in a little while so let's start moving." Dragon said ignoring all but the baby in his arms as he began walking towards his boat so to show off his new daughter to his old man, the feared vice-admiral of the navy Monkey D. Garp.

Meanwhile in the realm of the gods and goddesses Eris was laughing.

"Well well. I have a little one named after me. Yes, I can tell right now that she is gonna be causing a lot of chaos and discord. Perhaps I shall help her along her way and maybe give her true parents a few signs to show that she's alive as she gets older. The look on Fargondas face at her daughters first wanted poster should be hilarious." Eris said cackling in laughter as she watched what had happened and already began making plans for the child that was now named after her.


	2. Grandpas and Giants

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Yo. Hey pops. This is my daughter Eris." Dragon said grinning as he showed his daughter off to his dad.

"Eris, this is your grandpa, Garp. Just call him Grampy though." Dragon said grinning even wider as he looked at the year old child that was toddling beside him with her tiny hand in his much larger one.

"So this is the granddaughter I have heard about in the newspapers! Nice to meet you little one. I am Vice-Admiral Garp of the navy. I'm gonna train you up so that you become the perfect marine or marines wife!" Garp boomed down at his red haired granddaughter who merely blinked up at him before setting her face into a scowl that looked more adorable on her than it did on Griffin, who for some unexplainable reason suddenly felt proud of her daughter for some reason. Garp looked a little impressed, if she were any older or he any younger or weak willed then she would have really scared him with that glare and scowl combo on her adorable little face.

"No marr' some s'upi' 'oy. Marr' s'ron' 'irl. 'Irls no ic'y like 'oys are." Eris said glaring at her grandpa as she crossed her tiny arms defiantly.

"You're not gonna marry some stupid boy? You're gonna marry a strong girl since girls are not icky like boys are?" Dragon asked deciphering what the toddler had said and looking torn between shocked and amused while Garp was turning various shades of red, green, and purple.

"Yep! Marr' s'ron'es' 'irls I fin'." Eris said grinning toothily up at Dragon who looked like he couldn't tell if he should be proud or horrified.

"She wants to marry the strongest girls she finds. As in more than one." Dragon translated for his dad who was now inventing a new shade of red.

"You're gonna marry a respectable marine like a normal girl! None of this nonsense about marrying some other girls!" Garp yelled at his tiny granddaughter who glared up at him defiantly.

"You no 'ell me wha' do. No nor'al. Be self." Eris said glaring and not knowing that her namesake was roaring in laughter from her spot in the heavens.

"You not tell her what to do. Not normal. Be myself." Dragon translated happy to merely stand back and watch how his year old newly adopted daughter stood up to his war hero dad fearlessly. Eris followed up her dads translation by sticking her tongue out at her granddad without a care in the world. Garp was silent for a long tense moment before he suddenly let out a loud deep laugh.

"An independent little tyke aren't you? I'm sure you'll grow out of this 'marry strong girls' stage before you join the marines. For sticking up to me despite the fact that I can hold you in one hand, I think you're quite worthy of the D. Welcome to the family. Eris D. Monkey." Garp said grinning down at his now confused granddaughter while Dragon noticed that some marines were coming to check up on Garp and cursed under his breath, learning to keep it beneath hearing level of his daughter who would smack him anytime she heard him curse. Her hits didn't hurt but they were annoying after the first or second time.

"I gotta go dad. I don't think it'd go over well for the worst criminal in history to be found in a marine base with his daughter, even if I'm only visiting you and handing Eris over to you." Dragon said heading towards the window since he just couldn't walk out the door with marines so close.

"Hand her over to me?" Garp asked confused as he watched his one and only son prepare to leave by jumping out of a window.

"Yeah. A pirate ship is no place for a toddler or little kid. Especially one that's always chased and shot at by marines. Take good care of her dad or else I'll come back and skin you alive. Eris." Dragon said getting his daughters attention as she looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"I gotta go away for a while but I'll come visit you anytime I can. You'll be staying with your grandpa from now on. See you later little one." Dragon said ruffling his daughters hair and kissing her forehead before jumping out the window a little less than a second before the door opened to show one of the giants. It was the lone female giant from the Marines Giant Squad whose name escaped him at the moment. **(A/N: Does anyone actually know this chicks name since I looked everywhere and couldn't find it? If you know then please tell me!)**

"Reporting for duty sir! The giant squad has been split up so that each of its members could develop their own skills in their own areas and I have been assigned underneath y-" The giant woman began before cutting herself off as she finally noticed another occupant in the room, one that was currently patting one of her toes and staring up at her with wide eyes.


	3. new family members and admirals

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter. Had to make up a name and rank for the Giant woman.)**

" 'retty." Eris said looking up at Lilith grinning widely.

"Oh. Who's this little one now?" A man in a yellow pin stripped suit asked walking out from behind Lilith's leg and observing the small child on said giants foot.

"Hehe. Funny loo'in'." Eris said giggling at the pin striped man who was smiling down at her all free and easy going.

"Oh so I'm funny looking am I?" The man asked grinning down at the child who nodded and clapped her hands lightly.

"Funny loo'in'. Funny loo'in'!" Eris giggled cheerfully causing Lilith and the man in the suit to smile slightly, her cheerfulness was contagious.

"Well aren't you a cute tiny little human. Tinier than most others I've meet." Lilith said smiling down at the child as she sat down so as to, hopefully, not frighten the child. Eris was immediately distracted by the large woman and began to crawl all over her playfully.

"Maa maa. You'll like the fact that she's so energetic since it means she'll sleep well at night. Well we have a meeting with Akainu, Akoiji and Tsuru so that we can figure out what we're gonna teach Lilith." The man said scratching the back of his head lightly as he grinned at Garp who nodded.

"I can carry the tiny one." Lilith offered through her giggles of how the small child kept trying to crawl up her stomach but kept falling cause there wasn't a lot of wrinkles in her cloths for Eris to grab a hold of. Eris immediately crawled into Lilith's large hand and clapped her hand happily.

"Fun! Fun!" Eris exclaimed happily as she crawled around in Lilith's hand cheerfully, her crawling being much better than her walking. Lilith couldn't resist cooing and giggling over the tiny child in her hand as she followed Garp and the pin striped man down the hall, the two men smiling slightly at the sounds of the childs giggles.

"Hehe! I see evra'hin' from here!" Eris exclaimed clapping happily as Lilith carried her into the room where the meeting was set to take place.

"Up! Up!" Eris said pouting up at the giant woman when Lilith put the small child down on the ground near the table with the three other people sitting at it, all gaping at Eris.

"Who's this little one?" A bushy haired man with a green sleep mask on his forehead asked looking at Eris curiously. Eris was immediately distracted by the sight of the new people and beamed at them as she toddled towards the bushy haired man.

"'leepy loo'in'!" Eris said beaming at the bushy haired man while a man with a stern face and a marine cap looked at Garp and the pin striped man who looked amused at the toddlers words.

"Kizaru, where'd the brat come from?" The man asked nodding his head towards the toddler as he addressed the now glaring suit wearing man.

"No' bra'. Name Eri'. You mean. No' li'e you." Eris said glaring back at the man with the same glare that Griffin would use on someone who attacked her wife and/or child. The hat wearing man flinched back slightly at her glare but was otherwise unfazed by the toddler.

"Don't call her a brat Akainu. She's adorable, aren't you adorable Eris?" Kizaru asked grinning as he tickled Eris lightly and caused her to giggle happily.

"Fun jiji! Fun jiji!" Eris exclaimed pointing at a shocked Kizaru and causing everyones jaws to hit the ground before Kizaru grinned.

"Yep. I'll be your 'fun jiji' kiddo." Kizaru said messing up Eris's hair while the tiny red head looked at the sleepy looking man.

"'leepy jiji?" Eris asked Akoiji cutely and causing him to nod slowly.

"Grammy!" Eris exclaimed beaming at Tsuru who was staring at her in shock before nodding ever so slightly to show she didn't mind being Eris's grammy.

"Grampy." Eris said grinning at Garp who was gapping at her worse than a fish.

"Kaa-chan!" Eris exclaimed happily as she beamed up at Lilith who looked thunderstruck but also happy about this. In Eris's mind as long as she didn't call Lilith 'mama' then she wasn't replacing her mama. Lilith was just gonna be like a second mama.

"'eme jiji!" Eris said crossing her arms and glaring cutely at Akainu whose mouth dropped open in shock.

"Did the squirt just call me 'bastard grandpa'?" Akainu asked rubbing his ears as if he had heard her wrong while all but Garp were trying to stifle their snickers and snorts of amusement at this and Garp wasn't even trying.


	4. Sengoku, powers, and hats

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

When Fleet Admiral Sengoku stepped into the conference room that held some of his best Marines he was ready to expect any and everything but there was one thing he didn't expect to hear and that was laughter. The minute he walked into the room Sengoku paused in shock as everyone save Akainu was laughing from Garps deep bellied laugh, to Liliths light giggles, to Akoijis hearty snickering, Tsurus' light chuckles, and Kizarus slow drawn out laughs were uncommon but not unheard what he didn't recognize was the happy giggling of the toddler that was currently sitting in Tsurus' lap. The toddler was the first to spot him.

"Bir'y! Bir'y!" The toddler exclaimed reaching out towards Sengoku and his bird hat with a happy look in her eyes. This caused all laughter to stop as they looked at Sengoku who was staring at the child in surprise. Eris squirmed out of her 'Grammy's lap and toddled over to Sengoku as fast as she could and held out her arms to be picked up.

"Bir'y up!" Eris said holding her arms up to Sengoku who was looking at her as if he had never seen a toddler before. Sengoku slowly reached down and picked Eris up, holding her at arm's length much to her disappointment and the others amusement.

"Bir'y. Bir'y." Eris kept chanting as she reached out as if to grab his hat but was too far away and therefore pouted when she realized this, causing Lilith to squeal quietly at how cute Eris looked if a giant could squeal quietly that was. Everyones jaws dropped however when Sengokus signature hat floated off of his head and was placed on Eris's without anyone touching it. What no one but Eris knew was that Eris's namesake, the goddess of chaos, decided to have some fun with the Marines heads by appearing in the room, invisible of course, and giving the toddler the birdy hat that she had been reaching for. The looks on everyones faces caused the goddess to roar in laughter, not that the Marines heard her as they were too busy staring at the toddler that now had a bird hat that looked to be swallowing her head up whole.

"Bir'y! Bir'y! Grampy! Got bir'y!" Eris giggled happily from underneath the hat as she tried to turn around in Sengokus arms to look towards Garp, who was now having trouble breathing he was laughing too hard. The sudden twisting and squirming from the toddler caused Sengoku to drop her in surprise, earning startled shouts from the others who stood up with wide horrified eyes, thinking they were gonna see the small toddler go 'splat' once she hit the floor. What they didn't know was that the invisible goddess used some of her powers to keep the toddler from falling, making the small child appear like she was just floating in air until Lilith scooped her up worriedly and shocked.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Bir'y!" The toddler said happily showing her 'kaa-chan' the bird hat that was engulfing her head. Lilith, despite her shock at the seemingly display of the childs powers, couldn't help but to coo over the toddler.

"Such a talented little one you are. Yes you are." Lilith cooed maternally over the toddler while everyone was merely staring at the hand the child was in shocked. Lilith sat down on the floor gingerly and laughed as Eris crawled all over her with the bird hat still perched on the head. It really was an adorable scene that almost brought everyone out of their shock induced states, 'almost' being the keyword here.

"Did she eat a devil fruit or something?" Kizaru asked in his usually slow drawling way of speaking as he looked at Garp who shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Tiny one? Do you have any other powers we can see?" Lilith asked the child gently, causing the little girl to nod from underneath the hat, causing Kizaru to coo over how cute and adorable she looked. Eris's tiny face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to remember what her mama and papa taught her when her magic showed up before brightening up considerably.

The effect of this caused everyones jaws to drop again since Eris had gone back to her place in the heavens and could not be blamed for it. Akainu's Marine cap caught on fire causing him to quickly discard it; the shadows started creeping out and took the shapes of different animals and plants, wild flowers grew up out of the floor, an isolated wind seemed to blow around the room despite the fact that the door was closed and there were no windows, and Eris vanished from Liliths hand and reappeared on Aokiji's lap instead. All of this was in the span of three seconds and left everyone staring at the toddler that was now sleeping with her head against Aokiji's chest and the bird hat on her head still.

It was ten minutes later with an energetic and wide awake Eris was sitting on Sengokus lap as the leaders discussed what they should teach Lilith that the other giants wouldn't know. He had decided that after seeing all of the powers the child had at her disposal that he would let her wear it just for today, heedless to the rather foreshadowy feeling that the child would be seen with the hat more often than he would. It wasn't exactly easy for him to appear intimidating and powerful without his hat, with a child on his lap, and with said child continuously pulling on his beard which caused Lilith to giggle and Garp to laugh heartily while the others either smirked or snickered and made no move to help him. Everyone but Sengoku and Akainu had gotten a good laugh when Eris pointed a tiny finger at the Fleet Admiral and said 'bir'y jiji' and even Akainu was smirking at his misfortune. Sengoku would later swear that the only reason Garp keeps bringing Eris around so much is because she is even better at annoying him than he is and his feeling was right.

Somehow someway no matter what he did to prevent it, a few seconds of her stepping foot into the same room as him he would find himself missing his hat as the tiny chosen child of the Goddess of Chaos crawled around getting every single marine on base wrapped around her tiny fingers. It didn't matter if someone was near her or carrying her back to where her 'jijis' or 'kaa-chan' were. No matter how cold hearted they seemed or how strict, or how lazy in some cases, she always got them wrapped around her finger within minutes if not seconds.


	5. setting off Alvida, Coby, and Hina

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Time to go." Eris said sighing as she grinned widely. She was now seventeen and was about to begin her life as a pirate. She had grown up well, now standing at a proud five foot ten with her long blood red hair having turned a light shade of lavender, cyan blue eyes, nicely tanned skin, a straw hat on her head, and a lightly muscled figure that belied her strength. Having eaten the Copy-Copy fruit at the age of two and copying every Devil Fruit that any marine had before the age of five she was immensely powerful, especially after the harsh training she was put through in order to control her powers. All of her powers came with a few flaws as well, the least of which was never being able to swim again.

She fell asleep whenever she was eating, she had a larger than normal appetite, her attention span was shot to shit to put it lightly, and she had to maintain complete control over her emotions lest her powers rage out of control. And with a short attention span came little to no control over her emotions which meant her powers went out of whack quite often. As for her people skill, the less said about them or the lack thereof the better as far as she was concerned. Not to mention that she had absolutely no control over her Copy-Copy powers and if someone said something about her hair then all hell broke out.

"You're gonna cause hell among those marines! Make sure you do become the Pirate Queen!" The mayor yelled after her as she sailed away at top speeds thanks to Funny-jijis power over light that she had copied.

"You know it Old geezer! I'm gonna get the best damn crew and cause a hell of a lot of chaos!" Eris yelled back grinning widely and no one doubted her for a second. If there was one thing Eris was good at doing weather she meant to or not it was causing mischief and chaos everywhere she went. They still hadn't found out how she had managed to tame that Sea King into becoming her pet and friend. Not twenty minutes later did Eris wake up from her nap as she busted out of a barrel and punched some guy in the face by accident.

"Woohoo! That was a hell of a power nap! Time to get back to what I do best. Hmm? Who the hell are you guys?" Eris asked looking at the three awake men in the room with her.

"Y-You just popped up out of that barrel and hit that guy." A pink haired boy said staring at Eris shocked while Eris looked confused and showed it with a tilt of her head.

"Huh. My luck must've been acting up again, I don't remember getting into any barrel. Oh well no use crying over spilled food! Speaking of food is there anything to eat around here?" Eris asked grinning widely at the pink haired boy as the other two males took their unconscious friend and ran for it. Ten minutes later and the boy that had introduced himself as Coby was blushing heavily and the reason was none other than Eris herself.

The lavender haired woman was grinning as she rapidly ate all the food in the store room she could get her hands on wearing a light blue tube top, a black bandana with a white skull on it over her stomach with a straw hat resting on the top of her lavender hair, green mini-shorts with a dark purple sash that also acted like a half cape as it flowed down to her ankles in the back, a pair of black mid-thigh high socks, a pair of orange fingerless gloves over black arm length gloves and a pair of brown boots with white fur like trim on the top. Her only jewelry were some gold hoop earring that had been a present from her 'Grammy' when she was seven and a necklace with yellow/golden bones and beads on a red string that had been a gift from her 'Uncle Smoky' when she turned six and she also had a sword strapped to her side. **(Think Zola from Blue Dragon only with lavender hair, lighter skin, her bandanna around her stomach and a straw hat on her head.)**

"So you're a coward named Coby that wants to be a Marine? … huh. I hate guys like you." Eris said grinning widely as if she didn't just say that she basically hated Coby. Coby face-planted at this and sat up rubbing his forehead while Eris had gone back to eating, giving Coby a mini-panic attack when she fell asleep while eating and she had to explain that odd quirk to him after she woke back up.

"Hmm? Who's this ugly hag?" Eris asked after Alvida crashed through the roof of the storage room, making everyone but Alvida pick their jaws off of the ship deck while Alvida had tick marks all over her face.

"Coby! Who is the prettiest woman to sell the seas?" Alvida demanded after she and Eris jumped back up through the hole in the boat to land on the deck. Coby gulped audibly before looking from a grinning Eris to an impatiently waiting Alvida before his face set in determination.

"That would be Eris D. Monkey and not you because you're a fat ugly cow!" Coby yelled causing dead silence among the ship, it's crew, and Eris for a full minute before Eris broke it with her loud soft laughter that was carried around the seas on the wind.

"Maybe you're not such a coward after all Pink-gaki! If you weren't so set on being a marine I would definitely ask you to join my crew just for that stunt right there!" Eris said grinning at Coby before laughing again, causing all the males on board and even Alvida, although hers was very very light, to blush at the sound.

"Crew? You're a pirate?" Alvida asked glaring down at Eris who was grinning up at her from underneath her straw hat that Shanks, or 'uncle Reddy' as she called him, had given her when she was ten.

"Yep! Don't have my own boat or crew yet but I'm gonna get one soon and then I'll become Queen of the Pirates and show that a girl pirate can be just as good as any boy pirate!" Eris said with a grin on her face as she said her dream to the other female who was staring at her in shock.

"Heh. Cocky brat aren't you? Attack!" Alvida ordered her crew as she pointed her giant iron club at Eris who grinned and tilted her hat downwards so that it covered her eyes but not her grin.

"I might be cocky but that's only cause I can back it up. _**Hie-Hie Dangan!" **_Eris said holding her fingers together as if they were a gun as she pointed her pointer fingers at the crewmates rushing towards her. (_**Hie-Hie Dangan= ice-ice bullet**_: a technique that Eris had created after realizing that she needed a small fast ice attack.) A small bullet of ice formed at the edge of Eris's fingertips and flew towards the pirate crew, promptly freezing the one it hit and the air pressure blowing the others off of their feet.

"A devil fruit?" Alvida asked looking at Eris in a new light at the revelation of her ice abilities while the lavender haired girl blew the frosty winds away from her finger tips like one would blow the smoke from a pistol barrel.

"Don't look so surprised cowboy-hag." Eris said grinning up at the fat woman who had tick marks forming on her face again.

"What'd you say brat!?" Alvida demanded as she brought her club down upon Eris's head, eyes widening when the girl took the brunt of the attack with a smile and without getting injured in the slightest.

"I said _**Gum-Gum Pistol!"**_ Eris said using the Gum Gum power she copied from one of Shanks' crew before the guys death and punched the overweight woman right in the stomach, sending her flying through the air and over the side of the boat out of sight.

"Anyone else wanna try something?" Eris asked with a grin on her face while the crew looked shocked at how easily she had gotten rid of their captain and shook their heads fearfully.

"Good. Now one of you needs to give Coby a boat so he can become a Marine." Eris said never losing her grin, it didn't even slightly diminish as a few crew members lowered a small dingy for Coby to use while the pink haired boy tearfully thanked Eris before there was a cannon blast that rocked the boat.

"Hey that's Funny-jijis ship! Come on Coby! I can ask Funny-jiji to let you join the Marines!" Eris said grinning as she caught sight of a Marine ship that had a single yellow stripe going around the hull. Eris grabbed Coby under one arm and then reared her free one back.

"_**Gum-Gum Rocket!"**_ Eris yelled throwing her free arm forward and making it stretch until it grabbed the rail of the Marine boat making her let out a whoop.

"Got it! Hold on Coby cause here we go~!" Eris screamed the last word as the rest of her body caught up with her hand, which caused her and Coby to rocket towards the Marine ship with Coby screaming in terror and Eris screaming in excitement.

"Whoo! That was fun let's do it again!" Eris cheered as she landed on her feet on the Marine ship while Coby crashed onto the deck and promptly began kissing the floor with tears of relief running down his face.

"No way! I thought I was gonna die! Are you insane?!" Coby shouted at Eris who merely grinned at him before he froze at the sight of no less than a dozen or two gun barrels aimed at him.

"What was your first clue Pink-gaki? You guys can lower the guns. He was held on the ship against his will and wants to be a Marine!" Eris said grinning at the Marines who lowered their guns, used to dealing with Eris since she had been riding on different Marine ships ever since she was two.

"Maa maa~. He wants to be a Marine eh~? He'll have to go through training at the nearest town, that would be Shells Town, first~" A slow drawl was heard as Admiral Kizaru walked forward from the Marines much to Cobys shock and awe.

"Hi Funny-jiji! I set out exploring when I wound up on some liner just before the pirates attacked and managed to kick their butts before you guys showed up! Where are we going?" Eris asked grinning as she hugged the pin striped suited man who hugged her back while Coby was gapping like a fish out of water.

"We were heading towards Shells Town to see why so many of our men are dying~. I hear that a famous Pirate Hunter named Roronoa Zoro is being there if ya want to go see him~" Kizaru drawled grinning at Eris who grinned back and nodded eagerly as she took a seat on the railing of the deck and swung her legs back and forth childishly.

"What are you men waiting for? You have your heading! Head straight for Shells Town." A woman wearing a Captains badge yelled at the crewmates as she stood next to where Eris was sitting.

"Hina-chan!" Eris exclaimed happily launching from her spot on the railing to hug the strawberry blond haired woman that only had time to put out her cigarette before being glomp-tackled by the lavender haired girl.


	6. engagements kisses and Fargondas tape

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Coby was gaping as he followed Eris and Captain Hina around Shells Town and he was mainly gapping because the two had made out with one another before setting foot off of the ship. It also might have something to do with the promise ring on a thin golden chain around Eris's neck. Yep, you read that right. Captain Hina of the Marines and Eris D. Monkey were engaged and have been since they were only twelve or so when Eris had been visiting the Marin Base Hina had been stationed at and saw the woman in action. Of course it wasn't completely one sided since the moment Hina laid eyes on Eris she fell hard and fast and would have no other, she didn't even mind sharing Eris with other strong women as long as they could at least hold their own against her for five to ten minutes.

"Hey Hina-chan? I'm about to ask you something strange but will you promise to answer me truthfully?" Eris asked biting her lip cutely as she frowned when something occurred to her as they were getting close to the Marine base with Hinas arm resting casually on Eris's waist.

"Hm? Hina will never lie to Hinas hime." Hina said kissing the top of Eris's forehead lovingly while Eris smiled, hearing her fiancée speak in third person always made her smile for some reason as well as did hearing Hina call her a 'hime'. It was what Hina had always called her, 'Hime' Hina's hime.

"If I ever have to fight against Marines…are you gonna fight me too?" Eris asked wanting to know whether or not her fiancée would ever try to kill her for simply being a pirate. Oh yes, Hina knew that her fiancée was a pirate but she didn't mind as long as Eris was happy that was all that mattered.

"Of course Hina won't! You are the most important thing in Hinas life and Hina would never even think about hurting you!" Hina said almost immediately while staring at her fiancée with shocked eyes, not believing that her beloved fiancée would ever think that Hina would hurt her. In the background Coby was gapping again since he thought for sure that Hina would turn on Eris should the Marines tell her too, Hina must really love Eris if she was willing on turning against the Marines for her.

"Good answer." Eris said before kissing Hina passionately for a minute, not minding the smell of smoke on her fiancées breath as she kissed her which earned them a lot of catcalls and dropped jaws from the towns people. In the heavens Eris was snickering as she sent a video tape to Fargonda with the events that just happened on it. Let's take a look how that went shall we?

**In Alfea about five minutes later.  
**

Fargonda was about to begin teaching class when she realized there was a note on her desk as well as a video tape. The note said that the tape contained a little bit of information on her daughter and her daughters fiancée, this part causing Fargondas hand that was on the desk to clench into a fist which broke the desk, and that she should watch it now with her class before showing it to Griffin. It was signed 'from a friend' and that was it.

"What's that Ms. Fargonda?" One of the girls asked curiously and wondering what had made her normally happy and understanding teacher break her desk and growl audibly.

"It would seem that someone sent me a tape of my missing daughter and her fiancée." Fargonda said growling the word fiancée while everyone began muttering and gossiping about what could be on the tape. Fargonda ended all mutters as she cast a spell to let everyone view it as it played on the black board as if it were a movie. Everyone watched in raptured silence as a pink haired boy, which had earned giggles from the girls, trailed after a light lavender haired teen and a strawberry pink haired woman uncertainly.

"Her hair is a mixture of mine and Elphies." Everyone heard Fargonda whisper as she stared at the video of her now teenage baby girl.

"If I ever have to fight against Marines…are you gonna fight me too?" The lavender haired girl asked the strawberry blond haired woman who put out a cigarette as she stared at the lavender haired girl shocked.

"Of course Hina won't! You are the most important thing in Hinas life and Hina would never even think about hurting you!" The woman everyone was guessing was called Hina exclaimed sounding stunned while the pink haired boy was gapping at them in the background as the lavender haired girl smiled so beautifully that it made all the fairies watching the video blush lightly, which had caused Fargonda to growl protectively again.

"Good answer." The lavender haired girl said as she proceeded to kiss the strawberry blond passionately which caused dropped jaws, wide eyes, blushes, and wolf whistles from Fargondas students while Fargonda herself barred her teeth at the video. When the lavender haired girl pulled back from the kiss Hina had a goofy grin on her face as well as a dreamy look in her eyes as her arm tightened protectively on Eris's waist.

"Hey Hina-chan? Who's the guy on the cross?" The lavender haired girl asked her fiancée as they looked over the wall of the execution yard of the Marine Base.

"So the report was true. That, my hime, is Roronoa Zoro also called a demon in human form. He has a huge bounty on his head and is rumored to use a unique three sword style with his swords, one in each hand and then one in his mouth. Wonder how they caught him." Hina explained to her fiancée who was staring as a small girl no older than five began to feed Zoro some rice balls she had made despite him telling her to get lost.

"You there! Throw that girl over the wall!" A snobby blond haired boy in a fancy suit ordered one of the marines behind him as he insulted the girl and the rice balls she had made before bragging about how his daddy was a Marine Captain. The Marine reluctantly tossed the young girl who was no older than five over the wall causing most of the fairies to gasp out in outrage and shock. Everyone stared in shock as the lavender haired girl turned into a beam of bright yellow light that flew towards the girl before turning back into a human and catching her as they crashed painfully into the ground with the childs fall only being cushioned by the lavender haired girl.

"Eris-Hime!" Hina exclaimed quickly rushing over towards her fiancée and the child with the pink haired boy not far behind her.

"Eris. So that's what name she's going by." Fargonda said to herself, filing this information away for future reference.

"I'm fine Hina-chan and so's the little one. Come on little one. Why don't you go with Hina-chan and Pinky-gaki so they can take you home? I'm gonna make sure the Zoro guy is ok then I'll be right along ok?" Eris asked smiling down at the child in her arms that nodded shyly and went to Hina and Coby.

"You sure Hime? Hina can always stay with you while Coby-gaki takes her home." Hina asked causing Eris to smile slightly and kiss her on the lips lightly.

"I'm sure. The less of us here the less likely I am to be caught besides. I'm gonna ask him to join my crew!" Eris said grinning widely before she was distracted by a passing butterfly that landed on her nose while Coby was protesting this and Hina looked shocked before she turned amused.

"Alright but you be careful Hime. Hina does not want anything to happen to you." Hina said kissing Eris's nose playfully and snickering lightly when Eris scrunched her nose on reflex.

"Don't worry so much Hina-chan. Everything will be alright you'll see and besides…be glad that if something did happen to me you aren't the one who'll have to tell my jijis, baa-chan, daddy, and kaa-chan." Eris said grinning widely and causing Hina to pale in fright at the mere thought of that.

"You're kaa-chan would smash anyone who said two words about you before they could even get the news out." Hina said after a few seconds of horrified silence which caused Eris to laugh, her laughter reverberating around the classroom as the video went black.


	7. Helmeppo Bitchs and Nii-san

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hi! I'm Eris D. Monkey and I want you to join my pirate crew." Eris said grinning as she stood in front of Zoro without a lick of fear.

"Heh. No way now get out of here…before you go can you feed me those rice balls though?" Zoro asked blushing lightly when his stomach rumbled midway through telling the girl to get lost.

"Sure." Eris said shrugging as she picked up the squished and dirty rice balls and threw them into Zoros awaiting mouth.

"So why is Zoro in the execution yard anyways?" Hina asked while she, Coby, and the little girl were waiting. The girl, who had introduced herself as Rika, then told them about how Zoro had saved her and her family by agreeing to go to the execution yard and remain tied up for thirty days with no food or water.

"And Captain Morgan let's his son get away with this? He has a lot to answer to." Hina said as she and the others went inside to wait on Eris, who was being told the story by Zoro before she left the execution yard.

"Too bad for Zoro that daddy is going to execute him before the end of the week." Helmeppo said laughing as he drunk what looked to be red wine just as Eris walked in.

"Uh-oh. Helmeppo is about to get a black eye. Eris-hime heard that." Hina said grinning slightly behind one of her hands when she saw her fiancée stop dead in her tracks and stare at Helmeppo with a frown on her face. Rika and her older sister turned just in time to see Eris flash across the room in a burst of yellow light and slam an ice fist into Helmeppos face with a dead look on her face.

"Wha- You hit me! You actually hit me! Wait until I tell my daddy!" Helmeppo cried in shock at actually being hit by someone, let alone a girl around the same age if not a little younger than him.

"Go ahead you promise breaking bastard! I'll kick your dads ass too if he wants to fight me. I'm not scared of you or whoever the hell your dad is!" Eris raged while Hina calmly held her back with a smirk on her face.

"My daddy is a Marine Captain and is going to execute you where you stand!" Helmeppo screamed at the girl while Hina scowled at him around her cigarette briefly.

"You and him are welcome to try but I'll still kick both your asses!" Eris screamed right back while trying to break out of Hinas hold without hurting her fiancée.

"Hina suggests you shut up and run before Hinas hand slips and Eris-hime gets free." Hina said smirking at the blond spoiled rotten boy who immediately ran for it crying about how he was going to tell his daddy the whole time.

"Run Bitch Run!" Eris yelled after him causing Hina and Coby to snicker as well as more than a few of the nearby Marines.

"I see you around here again and even Hina-chan won't be able to stop me from giving you a Magma Fist to the face Asshole!" Eris yelled before Helmeppo could get out of earshot. This caused laughter amongst the Marines from Kizarus ship while Helmeppo tripped and fell on his face, which caused snickers amongst the villagers.

"I'm going to go warn Zoro. No less than four Marines are to stay here at any given time while I'm gone. I wouldn't put it past the rat bastard to send some of his daddy's Marines to attack Rika-chan and her sister while I was gone. Coby, you and Hina-chan can come with if you want." Eris ordered the Marines from Kizarus ship easily and without a seconds hesitation while Hina nodded her agreement so that no one had reason to complain. Hina and Coby followed Eris loyally as the three of them made their way towards the execution yard of the Marine base again.

"Looks like they're all on the roof. Let's go now while they're distracted." Eris said with a serious look on her face as she pushed her straw hat down so that it shaded most of her face from view.

"Hai." Hina and Coby said in unision as the three of them got into the execution yard their own ways. Coby, by going through the gate, Hina and Eris however just jumped over the wall.

"O-Oi! Chick didn't I already tell ya to get lost?" Zoro asked surprised at the reappearance of the girl from earlier as well as a woman who was a Marine Captain.

"Helmeppo plans to kill you within the week, agreement be damned. We're getting you out of here." Eris said smirking at the shock on his face as he looked between her and Hina curiously.

"How do I know you're not just going to kill me yourself since you've got a Marine Captain with you?" Zoro asked eyeing Hina warily and causing the two women to snicker.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so on my own already. Besides, Hina-chan's my fiancée." Eris said causing Zoro's jaw to hit the floor before he smirked.

"Alright. I'll join your crew but I'm gonna be the best swordsman in the world so I need my swords." Zoro said smirking at her as he angled his head towards the Marine Base where his swords were being held.

"Okay! Coby! You start untying Zoro-nii while me and Hina get his swords!" Eris told her pink haired friend who saluted and followed her directions while Eris and Hina calmly headed towards the base leaving Zoro to gape at the term of address she had saddled him with.

"Hina welcomes you to the family Zoro-san. Once Hime decides she likes you there are no escapes." Hina called back to the swordsman with a smile on her face as she easily guided Eris into the base with her arm around Eris's waist protectivlely.


	8. swords and Captain Morgan strikes

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"W-Who are you?" One of the Marines asked Hina and Eris as he stepped in front of them as if to block their paths.

"Hina is Captain Hina of the Marines. This is Hinas fiancé Eris-Hime. Hina is showing Eris-hime around the base now get lost." Hina said causing the man's jaw to drop while the strawberry blond haired woman continued to guide her fiancé throughout the base looking for Zoro's swords.

"Y-You're the girl that hit me!" Helmeppo yelled pointing at Eris when Hina and Eris made their way to the roof of the Marine Base in order to figure out where the swords were being kept.

"Kill her!" Helmeppo ordered a few of the Marines around him while Captain Morgan looked over at Hina and Eris boredly.

"Belay that order." Hina ordered the Marines who had been reaching for their guns slightly and causing them to freeze when they noticed that she was a Marine Captain.

"Who do you think you are?! What gives you the right to belay my orders!?" Helmeppo demanded glaring at Hina who merely looked at him boredly while Eris was grinning widely at what was going on around her.

"As Hina has said before. Hina is Captain Hina of the Marines. You are not a Marine therefore you have no say over what the Marines can and can't do. Hina on the other hand does." Hina said causing Helmeppo to growl at her furiously while Eris laughed lightly at this and how the spoiled brat was getting what was coming to him.

"And who do you think you are laughing at me!? I'm a Marine Captains son!" Helmeppo yelled thinking that his dads position within the Marines would intimidate Eris, but he only made Hina laugh as well.

"So? I'm Monkey D. Eris. I'm the granddaughter of the Marine War Hero Monkey D. Garp, the honorary granddaughter of the three Marine Admirals, the honorary granddaughter of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the honorary granddaughter of Vice-Admiral Tsuru, the Honorary daughter of Lilith the Captain of the Marines Giant Squad and Queen of the Giants on the Island of Little Garden, and engaged to be married to a Marine Captain. When it comes down to family members with positions of powers I have you beat you snotty brat!" Eris said sticking her tongue out at Helmeppo while everyone but Hinas jaws dropped at this.

"Anyways. Eris-hime wishes to inspect the swords used by one Roronoa Zoro. Someone lead us to them." Hina ordered one of the nearby gaping Marines as she coughed to hide her amusement at the looks Eris was getting for her adopted lineage.

"Thanks! Bye Teme-baka!" Eris said smiling at the Marine who was leading them back into the base even as she called Helmeppo a 'bastard idiot' over her shoulder. Needless to say her term for him caused snickers amongst the Marines while Hina laughed loudly and Helmeppo growled in anger.

"These swords seem normal but I bet that he has some kind of emotional attachment to them." Eris said smiling as she picked up and examined the three swords after being lead to Helmeppos room by the Marine.

"Indeed. We should be getting back to Zoro-san now, Eris-Hime." Hina said smiling at her fiancée who gave her a beaming smile and nodded.

"Yep! Let's go Hina-chan." Eris said opening the large window in the pink and overly frilly room that looked more like it belonged to a girly girl instead of a Marine Captains son. Eris jumped out the window with the swords clasped firmly in her arms and Hina not a second behind her before the two of them landed in low crouches back in the execution yard.

"Here's all three of your swords Zoro-nii!" Eris said smiling brightly at the green haired man who was gapping at her again.

"Here. Let's get you out of those ropes shall we?" Hina asked flipping open a pocket knife and beginning to cut away the ropes on Zoros arms before Captain Morgan's large group of Marines ran into the execution yard with their guns at the ready and Captain Morgan himself in the lead.

"To think that someone so high up in the Marines would be a traitor and that the family member of Great Marines would be one as well. Fire!" Captain Morgan said glaring at Hina and Eris and causing Eris to smirk deviously as the Marines opened fire. Each and every one of the bullets hit Eris head on as she protected a smirking Hina and a worried and shocked Zoro and Coby. Everyone but Hina could only stare wide eyed as Eris's skin stretched where the bullets had struck her before they literally bounced off of her and right back at the Marines.

"Haha. That won't work on me cause I'm made of rubber and then some!" Eris said laughing at the Marines shock while Zoro looked shocked and confused as well and Captain Morgan's eyes widened as he explained about Devil Fruit and the types of powers they could have.

"There we go. Here are your swords Zoro-san." Hina said smiling and handing the green haired man the three swords when she had finished cutting the ropes off of him just before the Marines charged at Eris with their blades. Zoro smirked at her as he put one sword handle in his mouth and proceeded to knock out all of the Marine grunts that had charged Eris while Captain Morgan prepared to use his giant axe arm on Eris.

"Hehe. I'm not scared of some stupid axe. It might be effective against rubber but metal has no effect on magma!" Eris said spitting a few magma bullets out of her mouth and melting Morgan's axe while Helmeppo snuck around all the fighting and put a gun to Coby's head.

"Stop or I'll shoot him. I swear I will!" Helmeppo yelled at Eris who merely turned to look at him with one eye and grinned again.

"Aw man how pathetic can you get?" Eris said before breaking out in laughter while Helmeppo aimed the gun at her and Morgan tried to charge her again with his bare fists.

"Time for my newest trick to be tested. _**Hie Hie**__**Mikazuki**__**Suraashu!**_" Eris said moving her hands in a small crescent shaped arc and watching with a grin on her face as crescent shaped blades of ice left her hands and struck both Helmeppo and Morgan, knocking both of them out easily and giving Helmeppo a bad frost bite on the left side of his jaw. **(**_**Hie Hie**__**Mikazuki**__**Suraashu **_**or Ice Ice Crescent Moon Slash: an ice attack that Eris created in order to allow her to attack with limited amount of room and movement should she ever need too.)**


	9. Always be specific and setting out again

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Time for my newest trick to be tested. __**Hie Hie Mikazuki **__**Suraashu!**__" Eris said moving her hands in a small crescent shaped arc and watching with a grin on her face as crescent shaped blades of ice left her hands and struck both Helmeppo and Morgan, knocking both of them out easily and giving Helmeppo a bad frost bite on the left side of his jaw. __**(**__**Hie Hie Mikazuki **__**Suraashu or Ice Ice Crescent Moon Slash: an ice attack that Eris created in order to allow her to attack with limited amount of room and movement should she ever need too.)**_

_Now:_

"Hey Funny-jiji! Can I have one of the small ships connected to your boat? I wanna travel around with Zoro-nii for a while and see if I can find more crew members?" Eris asked grinning widely at her 'grandpa' about twenty minutes later as she sat with Zoro and Hina in Rikas restaurant.

"Maa maa. I can't just help a pirate ya know~ But I wouldn't be able to help it if the pirate happened to steal one of the boats ya~" Kizaru said grinning slightly at his 'granddaughter' who grinned just as widely.

"Thanks Jiji! Tell kaa-chan and the others I said hi!" Eris said hugging his neck quickly before hugging and kissing Hina as she grabbed Zoro by the arm and dragged him towards the Marine boat.

"I will. Bye bye~" Kizaru called after her while Hina shouted after Zoro to 'protect her hime' as Eris almost literally dragged the green haired man towards the docks.

"So which boat are we taking?" Zoro asked moving to untie the knots on one of the small boats attached to the large Marine ship.

"Untie all the small ones." Eris said grinning as she thought of a great way to cause some major chaos amongst the Marines and all.

"Huh?" Zoro asked looking at her curiously even as he unsheathed one of his swords and just sliced all the ropes apart.

"We need to leave something for Funny-jiji, Hina-chan, and their subordinates to get back to Marine HQ in." Eris said giggling behind one of her hands as she realized how the Marines were going to act when they found out what she had done.

"Oh! A snail phone! This will be a great help if I ever need to contact my family members." Eris said clapping her hands delightedly when she saw a small snail phone sleeping not far away from the mast while Zoro continued to cut down all of the small boats.

"So which one are we taking Captain?" Zoro said causing Eris to grin at him widely.

"You can just call me Eris or 'imouto' if you want. I don't really care about formalities amongst family and friends. We're gonna take this big one right here! Jiji did say that he couldn't help it if we took one of the ships, he didn't specify which one though." Eris said grinning so widely that Zoro thought her face would split in half before he realized what she had said and began to chuckle lightly as he gave her a wary pat on the head. She didn't seem offended by the pat and instead welcomed it with a smile as she beamed up at him.

"Better raise the sails before Hina-chan realizes what I'm up too!" Eris said giggling as she climbed the mast aptly and proceeded to let out the large sails, frowning slightly when she saw that they were normal marine sails.

"Hey Zoro-nii! Throw me up those cans of black and red paint from near the railing!" Eris called down to the green haired swordsman who merely looked confused before shrugging and tossing them up to her as the boat began to sail away from the dock. Zoro merely watched curiously as Eris used a paint brush she had found in the crow's nest to paint the sails to her liking. When she was finished the sails were black with a red skull that had two red scythes on either side of it, she was a surprisingly good painter.

"There we go. Now toss me up that can of orange-yellow paint!" Eris shouted down as they began to move further and further from the docks while the large group of Marines was coming to see them off. Zoro tossed her the requested item and watched as she added a straw hat with a red band around it to the top of the skull and then jumped down to land easily on the deck with a grin on her face.

"Perfect! From this day onwards we're the Chaos Hat Pirates!" Eris shouted just as Coby and the other Marines appeared on the docks all yelling something or another.

"Nice drawing Hime-chan!" Hina shouted above the others as she grinned widely around her cigarette, realizing what her fiancé had done while Kizaru grinned and waved his goodbyes while Coby yelled out his thanks to her.

"Um? Captain Hina? Where's our ship?" A random Marine private asked looking around for the Marines ship while the others finally noticed their missing boat.

"Hime-chan and her friend are riding in it. Admiral Kizaru did say that he couldn't help it if a pirate stole one of his ships, he didn't say which one though." Hina said grinning behind her hand while the Marines looked between her and where Eris was riding away in their main boat wide eyed.

"ERIS-CHAN!" Kizaru yelled his eyes widening when he finally noticed that it was _his_ main ship she had taken on her journey instead of one of the small dinghy's that he had meant for her to take. His answer was her laughter on the wind while Hinas composure finally broke and she howled in laughter as well.

"Thanks for the boat Funny-Jiji! Try not to give me too big of a bounty right off the bat will ya? Kaa-chan will murder you if you do!" Eris shouted back after she was almost out of sight and her laughter had subsided, although her remarks caused Hina to laugh even harder and several of the Marine men to blush at the sound of Hinas laughter.


	10. Nami and Buggy

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Thanks for the boat Funny-Jiji! Try not to give me too big of a bounty right off the bat will ya? Kaa-chan will murder you if you do!" Eris shouted back after she was almost out of sight and her laughter had subsided, although her remarks caused Hina to laugh even harder and several of the Marine men to blush at the sound of Hinas laughter._

_Now:_

"So where are we heading Captain?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow at his captain a few minutes later as they sailed on the calm waters with nothing and no one chasing them.

"Right now we're just going wherever the breeze takes us, Zoro-nii. We need to get a few more crewmembers before we head towards the Grand Line and who knows where we might find them?" Eris said crossing her arms with a grin on her face while Zoro merely looked at her in shock that they didn't have a clue where they were going.

"We should follow that bird as best as we can. They're said to lead wanders towards what they seek." Eris said looking upwards at a large red bird that was flying sedately over them towards an island in the distance.

"Huh. I didn't know that but whatever you say Captain." Zoro said causing Eris to pout slightly, she had tried to get him to stop calling her 'captain' but it didn't work at all. If anything it seemed to make him call her captain more often. Neither of them had time to react when the bird suddenly swooped down and scooped Eris into its beak, causing both of them to shout out in alarm. Zoro swore vividly as he rowed the boat as fast as he could after the bird with a laughing Eris in its beak.

"Yay more chaos!" Eris yelled as the bird dropped her in a small village on an island, right in between three men with swords and a single orange haired girl with a piece of paper in her hands. The force of her fall caused a small crater to be made in the middle of the street as a rather large dust cloud obscured her from view.

"That was freaking awesome! I wanna do it again!" Eris said as the dust cloud began to dissipate causing the pirates with the swords and the orange haired woman to gasp at the sight of the uninjured lavender haired girl.

"Hey there Captain. I got the document you wanted. I'll leave these guys to you." The orange haired girl said with a sly look on her face as she smiled and ran off while Eris merely blinked after her.

"Oi! If you wanna join my crew then I at least wanna know you're name!" Eris shouted after the orange haired girl who gave her a brief glare before it turned into a small smile.

"The name's Nami. The best thief and navigator to sail the seas." Nami shouted over her shoulder as she ducked into an abandoned house and watched from the roof what would happen between the three males and one female.

"Yay! I got a navigator to join my crew!" Eris whooped happily before she dodged a swing from one of the men's sword.

"Oi! Assholes! _**Gum Gum whip**_!" Eris said dodging the swing of the sword and then knocking all three pirates out with one swipe of her legs.

"There all done. Now where'd Nami-chan go?" Eris asked looking around curiously and catching a glimpse of the girls orange hair on top of a nearby building.

"Hi! Why were they chasing you?" Eris asked startling Nami when the lavender haired girl suddenly appeared beside her in a small flash of light. Nami jumped almost a full foot in the air and turned to face Eris in shock.

"H-How'd you get up here so fast?! One minute you're down there staring down those pirates the next you're up here and they're knocked out! I blinked and missed it!" Nami said completely freaking out over what had happened when she had blinked.

"Hey! I asked first!" Eris proclaimed slightly childishly as she pouted at Nami, who for some reason she couldn't tell felt drawn to this young woman.

"I-I stole a map from their captain." Nami answered blinking as she felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. Up in the heavens above though the goddess Eris was cackling her heart out. She already knew who all she was going to play matchmaker with and Nami and Hina were just the first of quite a few of them.

"Cool. So why'd you wanna join my pirate crew all of a sudden?" Eris asked causing Nami to blink, when she had called the girl 'captain' she didn't really think the girl was an actual pirate captain. All Nami could do at the moment was gape at Eris open mouthed as a large boat with red and black sails appeared near the harbor.

"Oh hey! There's Zoro-nii with the boat Funny-Jiji gave me." Eris said catching sight of the boat that was behind Nami's back and causing the orange haired girl to twist around and gape in shock at the sight of the large boat that used to belong to a Marine Admiral. Nami didn't even have time to blink before Eris grabbed her hand and '_**Gum Gum Rocketed**_' the two of them to the boat.

"Oi Zoro-nii! Meet out new navigator and thief, Nami! Nami-chan this is Zoro-nii he's the first mate and swordsman." Eris said grinning as she introduced the orange haired, now completely scared out of her wits, girl to the shocked looking green haired man who had two of his three swords out and pointed at Nami.

"Well. Welcome to the crew Nami-san. As Captains fiancé told me earlier. 'Once Eris-hime decides she likes you there are no escapes'." Zoro said dryly as he sheathed his swords while Nami looked shocked and downtrodden at learning that Eris was engaged.

"So anyone mind telling me why this place is deserted?" Eris asked in all seriousness as the group got off of the boat and walked around town a little bit, not running across anyone or anything.

"Because of the pirate crew that's taken over the island. They left because it would mean death for them if they went up against the pirates captain." Nami said clenching her fist slightly at the thought of the pirate captain she was talking about while Zoro and Eris exchanged glances and merely looked at Nami.

"Who's the pirate captain in control of the island?" Eris asked honestly confused since she hadn't been told of anyone dangerous in this Blue.

"Buggy the Clown." Nami said dead serious and sounding as if the name itself were cursed.


	11. Laughter, Den Den Mushi, Bounty

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Who's the pirate captain in control of the island?" Eris asked honestly confused since she hadn't been told of anyone dangerous in this Blue._

_ "Buggy the Clown." Nami said dead serious and sounding as if the name itself were cursed._

_Now:_

Whatever Nami was expecting for Eris to do at the sound of the captains name was not what she got. It started out as a small twitch of the lips, then turned into a muffled snickers, then into shaking shoulders, and finally Eris burst out laughing.

"Oh dear goddesses. My side!" Eris said taking one look at Nami's shocked face before she sank to the floor in laughter.

"What's so funny?! You realize he could kill you with a single Buggy Ball right!?" Nami demanded causing Eris to laugh even harder at that.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I met Buggy before. He's nothing more than a big nosed fraud, although he's always good for a laugh or three. He's literally a joke amongst the marines and since I'm from a predominately marine family…" Eris let her sentence trail off as she dissolved into laughter once more and even Zoro was snickering slightly.

"So where's his base? I'm gonna talk ta him." Eris asked a few minutes later as she calmed down slightly although she was still giggling occasionally.

"On second thought don't tell me. I know an easy way to find it." Eris said snickering again when she thought of another way to cause some chaos right then. Nami and Zoro watched curiously, and warily in Zoro's case, as Eris took a deep breath with a wide grin on her face.

"HEY BIG NOSE!" Eris yelled as loud as she could causing Nami to look shocked and horrified, no one called Buggy 'big nose' and got away with it.

"Who's the flashy rat bastard that dared call me that!?" Buggy screamed/demanded from atop a nearby building as he stormed over towards the edge to look down at Eris and the other two.

"Hi Buggy! The south pole is colder." Eris yelled up as she waved at Buggy with a grin on her face while he looked constipated suddenly.

"You flashy Marine bastard! The north pole is colder!" Buggy yelled down at Eris who roared in laughter again while Buggy's crew had tensed at the word 'Marine'.

"Oh dear goddess my sides!" Eris said laughing her heart out while Nami and Zoro were looking at her in confusion.

"Hey Buggy! Just cause all my family but my nii-san, dad, my Uncle Hawky and Uncle Reddy are Marines doesn't mean I'm a marine…it just means that you're a laughing stock amongst my family." Eris said grinning cheekily up at Buggy who glared down at her. Suddenly a loud gurgling was heard at the same time as the Den Den Mushi on Eris's shoulder started ringing.

"Hello?" Eris asked picking up the receiver of the Snail Phone to see who had called her.

"GAKI! What's this I heard from Kizaru about you becoming a pirate and stealing his boat?!" Marine War Hero Garp could be heard over the Den Den Mushi while there was laughter in the background.

"Hi Jiji! I was wondering when you would call! I didn't steal his boat! He said that he wouldn't be able to help it if I just so happened to take one of his boats while he was distracted! He didn't say which one to take though." Eris said brightly while Captain Buggy, Zoro, Nami and Buggy's crew were shocked, she was the granddaughter of the Marine war hero and had stolen the boat of a Marine Admiral?

"You flashy bastard! You stole a Marine Admirals boat?!" Buggy yelled in shocked disbelief while the other end of the Den Den Mushi exploded in sound.

"Eris-Chan? Who was that?" The unmistakable voice of Aokiji asked slowly and deliberately while the pirates went even paler.

"Hmm? Oh that's just Buggy the Clown. I ended up being kidnapped by some giant bird and fell onto some island that he seemed to be in control of. I got a new crew member though! Her name is Nami and she's a navigator and thief, her face keeps turning red though." Eris said casually into the Snail Phone while Nami's face turned red in embarrassment that Eris had caught her blushing a lot.

"Really? Welcome to the club Nami-san." Hina said smirking slightly and you could practically hear her smirk in her voice while Eris brightened up even more at the sound of her fiancés voice.

"Hi Hina-chan! How'd you all make it back to Marine Ford so fast?" Eris said brightly and causing some more snickering to be heard in the background.

"Vice-Admiral Tsuru heard about you leaving Makino and the island on a boat and went straight to Shells Town since she knew you would want to meet Zoro-san." Hina said while Eris giggled lightly, making Buggy and all of his crew, plus Nami, blush slightly.

"Sorry Grammy! Looks like I was one jump ahead of you this time." Eris said causing everyone to look at her shocked while Buggy's crew were slowly dying inside at what she was calling several powerful marines.

"That's alright Eris-Chan but you own me a Chess Match when you next visit Marine Ford." Tsuru could be heard saying in amusement and fondness.

"Okay dokey!" Eris agreed readily while the others were looking at her in disbelief.

"A pirate going to Marine Ford of their own free will? Are you stupid or just retarded?" One of Buggy's crewmembers, some guy on a unicycle, couldn't help but ask in shock or disbelief.

"Nope! As long as I'm not causing too much trouble while on any island or near any Marine Base no one will try to arrest and/or kill me. I only cause Chaos not trouble so I'll be safe…plus Kaa-Chan would probably murder anyone who tries to kill me in front of or around her." Eris said adding the last bit as an afterthought and causing booming, female, laughter to be heard over the Den Den Mushi.

"My daughter knows me so well. Anyone that tries to kill my baby girl near me or any other Giant, as well as around half of the Marines if not more so, would be reduced to nothingness in a matter of seconds and that's when we're being kind and/or merciful." Lilith's voice could be heard causing Buggy's crew to die inside very quickly. One of the dumber ones tried to kill Eris from behind only for Zoro to stop him and knock him out easily.

"How'd you get the Marines to agree to letting you run loose on their bases?" Nami asked looking at Eris in shock while the other end of the Den Den Mushi exploded in laughter and Eris grinned widely.

"I won a bet with Birdy-Jiji a few years back that not only let me keep his hat for a whole week but also caused him to write up that rule and send it to all bases along with a picture of me, Captain Morgan must have ignored it." Eris said proudly while the laughter over the Den Den Mushi got louder.

"Birdy-jiji?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion.

"Yep. He always wears this cool looking bird hat so I've called him Birdy-jiji since I could talk." Eris explained grinning while the laughter dissolved slowly into snickers.

"Don't forget that you've somehow been stealing his hat since you could walk." Admiral Akainu of the Marines could be heard saying which made everyone dissolve into laughter again.

"That too, thanks Teme-jiji." Eris said brightly and causing everyone on the other end of the Snail Phone to roar in laughter at his nickname while several of Buggy's crew fainted at hearing what she had called the powerful Marine Admiral.

"Who's your 'Birdy-jiji' to be able to actually enforce that rule?" Zoro asked since he was too lazy to look shocked at what she had called the magma Marine.

"Hmm? I think his real name is Sengoku but I've never called him that." Eris said thoughtfully while the other end of the Den Den Mushi quieted down to hear the reaction.

"Sengoku? As in Sengoku the Buddha? The Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku? That Sengoku is the one you call Birdy-jiji?" Buggy asked shocked while most of his crew had passed out in fear and information overload.

"Yep! Hey Birdy-Jiji? Since you let me copy your Devil Fruit does that make me the Chaos Buddha?" Eris asked causing the rest of Buggy's crew to pass out while Nami and Zoro were shocked at the fact that she had copied his Devil Fruit power.

"How about we call you the Chaos Copy-cat instead?" Lilith asked amused while Eris scrunched up her nose at the name, but was unable to respond since Buggy tried to attack her at that moment and she had to kick his butt.

"How about we just call her the Chaos Princess?" Sengoku could be heard saying after Eris had handed the Den Den Mushi over to Zoro for safe keeping.

"I like that name." Eris said brushing off her knuckles after she finished beating up Buggy and copied his powers.

"Good. I'll get right on your wanted poster. About forty million Bellis should be the right amount." Sengoku said calmly and passively while Eris smirked slightly and Nami and Zoro were shocked at the amount.

"I'd think fifty million would be closer." Akainu said snorting at the amount that Sengoku had named causing the others to voice their agreements.

"Cool! How'd I get such a high bounty on the first time?" Eris asked grinning widely and causing some snickers to be heard over the line.

"Let's see here. You've defeated Alvida of the Iron Club, you've defeated Captain Morgan of the Marines, you've stolen a Marine Admirals boat as your own, and judging by the sounds in the background a few minutes ago you also defeated Buggy the Clown. All your fights were insanely fast though which means you are insanely strong. Forty-five million sounds about right." Tsuru listed off casually while Lilith could be heard bragging about how her daughter was so strong.

"Oh and you've just about copied every Devil Fruit power you've came across which makes you an even bigger threat and target. So I vote for about forty-nine million Belli." Kizaru added slowly and lightly causing Eris to grin sheepishly at the looks she was getting from Zoro and Nami.

"Cool. I'm badass!" Eris said grinning widely and beaming at everyone and everything she could lay her eyes on.

"Eris-Chan! Who taught you that word?!" Tsuru gasped in shock at hearing her beloved granddaughter curse.

"Teme-jiji! Hey can you send me a copy of the wanted poster when it's made? I wanna put it on the wall of the ship!" Eris asked grinning insanely widely while Hina quickly voiced that she would do so before the connection was cut just as Lilith roared out Akainus name in anger, in the giantess mind he had corrupted her baby and for that hell was to pay.


	12. reactions and Couch

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Eris-Chan! Who taught you that word?!" Tsuru gasped in shock at hearing her beloved granddaughter curse._

_ "Teme-jiji! Hey can you send me a copy of the wanted poster when it's made? I wanna put it on the wall of the ship!" Eris asked grinning insanely widely while Hina quickly voiced that she would do so before the connection was cut just as Lilith roared out Akainu's name in anger, in the giantess mind he had corrupted her baby and for that hell was to pay. _

_Now:_

Dadan was down at Makino's bar wondering where little Eris, the lavender haired child she raised anytime Garp would drop her off here, was when a news bird dove down and dropped off an envelope on the bar top.

"Looks like another wanted poster." Dadan said gruffly as she eyed the envelope while Makino nodded and opened it gently. Dadan was not in a good mood since she had just learned that her little Eris had went to become a pirate without saying good bye so she was more than a little surprised when Makino stared at the poster for a minute before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dadan asked curiously, wondering what could have made Makino laugh like that. Both Dadan and the Mayor merely watched curiously as Makino quickly got out a picture frame and framed the wanted poster before putting it up right behind the bar, next to a picture of Dadan carrying a sleeping Ace and Eris on her shoulders.

Dadan couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the newest wanted poster. It was Eris! Her little Eris was on a wanted poster with a big ass bounty for a first timer!

"I knew that girl would be the shame of the village." The Mayor said shaking his head fondly.  
"What's so funny about Eris-chans wanted poster?" Dadan asked gruffly, not liking the fact that now all sorts of people would be after her little Eris.

"Her title was just too fitting for me to not laugh and don't worry Dadan. I've checked and she has an 'alive only and unharmed if possible' order on her head." Makino said smiling widely since she knew that the curly haired bandit would be worried about the lavender haired girl getting killed.

"Title?" Dadan asked curiously and looked closer at the poster until she saw the title and her shoulders began to shake in suppressed laughter.

"She's certainly the 'Chaos Princess' alright." The Mayor said sighing in fond exasperation while this finally broke the damn and Dadan began to laugh loudly, drawing her bandits attention towards her and, by extension, the wanted poster.

**With Shanks and his crew somewhere in the Grand Line.**

Shanks stared at the wanted poster for a few silent seconds before he finally threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Little Eris-chan has her first bounty! Party!" Shanks yelled to his crew who all cheered. That little lavender haired girl that Shanks had given his prized hat to had won the hearts of the crew and they tended to dote on her anytime they were near her. Now she had a poster with a big bounty on it…oh yeah. They were gonna party and party hard.

"Little Eris-chan sure has grown into one of those rare beauties. Wonder how many people would go after her for merely her looks instead of her bounty?" Yassop asked aloud by accident when he looked at Eris's picture. The boat went dead silent for all of twenty seconds before Shanks and Ben jumped into action.

"Get your knives sharpened, keep those swords sharp too! Man the cannons and ready your guns boys! We gotta protect Eris-chan from all those nasty men that wanna use her for her looks!" Shanks yelled dead serious as he jumped to his feet while Ben scribbled out a letter asking Eris where she was and if she was okay.

"Hang on Eris-chan! We're coming to protect you!" A random crewmember yelled out causing Eris to sneeze suddenly about halfway around the world.

**With Mihawk at his castle.**

Mihawk raised an eyebrow when he received a new wanted poster directly from one of the Marine Admirals and opened the envelope curiously. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock when he did so.

"Eris-chan?" Mihawk asked himself aloud as he looked at the poster of a girl who he had given a sword too when she seemed interested in it. She had grown into a real beauty and he might have to go visit her just to see if her beauty was even greater in real life. He was relieved when he saw the 'wanted alive and hopefully unharmed' order and more than a little amused when he saw her title.

**With Ace and Whitebeards crew.**

"Hey guys! Come look at this beauty who just got a wanted poster! She's gorgeous and has a large bounty for a first timer." An unnamed first division member said holding up the newest wanted poster and grinning at the other guys on board. Almost instantly he was surrounded by every male in hearing distance as they all crowded around to get a look at the new wanted poster. Ace stared in shock at the picture and the name on the poster while everyone was commenting on how beautiful she was.

"I wouldn't mind having her in my bed." Vista commented as he held the wanted poster snapping Ace out of his shock and causing him to light everyone on fire.

"What's your deal Ace?!" Marco the Phoenix asked as the other rushed to put out the flames while he just shrugged them off.

"You bastards stay away from my little sister!" Ace yelled as loud as he could as he snatched the wanted poster from a cursing Vista and held it protectively, glaring at any and every one he could see.

"Sister?!" All of the Whitebeard pirates and even Whitebeard himself, who had come to investigate the noise and commotion, questioned shocked.

"Yep. This is my little sister Eris D. Monkey. Any of you even think of her in an inappropriate manner and I'll set your balls on fire!" Ace said pointing to the picture of the girl as he showed Whitebeard the wanted poster. It had a picture of Eris grinning widely and giving everyone a two fingered salute with one hand while the other was pulling her hat down. At that moment though another letter bounced off of Ace/Shanks/Dadan/Mihawks heads causing them to blink at the sudden letter. They picked up the letter seeing that it was addressed to them and opened it before beginning to read aloud.

"Dear Ace-nii/ Uncle Hawky/ Uncle Reddy/ Mama Dadan,

If you're reading this it means that I've gotten my first wanted poster and you all are most likely either beginning to go into overprotective mode, yes I mean you Uncle Reddy, Mama Dadan, Ace-nii, or is thinking something perverted, yes I mean you Uncle Hawky. This letter is to tell you that you don't have to worry about some stupid boys trying to come after me and take advantage of me due to the large bounty Teme-jiji and the others gave me. I hope you like the title Birdy-jiji gave me cause I love it! Not only do I have a first mate that's a swordsman who seems to be developing an overprotective streak to match Ace-nii's but I can also take care of myself. Besides, if they did succeed then I'm sure my jijis, kaa-chan, and grammy would kill them and that's before my fiancé got to them. Yes I did say fiancé so close your gaping mouths and finish the letter." Here there were snickers from those around the readers since they had indeed been gaping.

"My fiancé is a Marine Captain, yes you've read that right and finish the letter before you start ranting, and is also a she. Yes, my jijis know about this as does most of the rest of the Marines and I had to beat Garp-jiji into a bloody pulp before he finally stopped ranting/celebrating. Ranting cause I am engaged to another woman and celebrating because I'm engaged to a Marine Captain. Uncle Hawky I know what you're thinking so get those thoughts of threesomes out of your head cause she's more likely to kill you before that happened and so am I. I'd rather die than let a boy touch me or even near me like that. Oh yeah and before I forget. Don't be surprised if you hear rumors of me dating other women besides my fiancé since I'm marrying the strongest women I can find and they have to be able to hold their own against my fiancé for at least five minutes before I go on a date with them. No matter how many women I end up marrying though you're all invited to the weddings and you can bring some of your friends, just try not to threaten my fiancés too much, they might not like that.

Love,

Eris the Chaos Princess.

P.S. My fiancés name is Hina by the way."

Ace finished reading the letter and everything was dead silent on the ship for all of a minute before Ace started swearing the sky every shade of blue in existence and then some.

"I can't believe she's engaged to a Marine Captain. I don't care that it's another woman but that lady better treat my baby sister right or there will be hell to pay!" Ace ranted to everyone in general as he almost literally spit fire in his rage. Ace suddenly stopped ranting for a minute causing all those who were still conscious, a good many of the crew being knocked out by nosebleeds at the thought of two or more women together, to eye him warily.

"Hey Pops? Wanna go meet my little sister and threaten her fiance?" Ace asked looking up at Whitebeard curiously and with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"She is your sister which makes her my daughter. Let's go men. You have a sister to meet and a soon to be sister-in-law to threaten!" Whitebeard said a grin growing on his face as he got most of what Ace was getting at. If this Captain Hina of the Marines could stand up to Ace and Whitebeard, let alone Whitebeards crew, then Eris would be safe with her. Eris was the little sister of one of Whitebeards sons, which made her the little sister of all of Whitebeards sons and the daughter of Whitebeard.

"You heard Pops! Let's go men!" Marco shouted grinning at the thought of having a little sister while Ace was grinning and wondering whether or not he should inform them about his little sisters powers.

"Who're these other people she was mentioning in her letter Ace?" Whitebeard asks as the crew began to run around and sail towards the East Blue where Ace confirmed as her most likely position.

"Well she comes from a predominately marine family and she's adopted by all of them into their respectful positions so her family is a little strange. Mama Dadan is what she called the woman, the leader of the Dadan Bandits, who practically raised me and would raise Eris-chan anytime Jiji, Monkey D. Garp, would drop her off on Dawn Island. Uncle Hawky is what she always called Dracule Mihawk anytime she saw him, which was quite often since she would travel around the seas on her family ships. Uncle Reddy is her name for Shanks whose entire crew is wrapped around her little finger and has been since she was little." Ace began scratching his chin slightly as he thought of who all his little sister considered family and what she had told him about them.

"Hmm. Her 'grammy' is Vice-Admiral Tsuru, her Kaa-chan is Queen Lilith, the queen of the giants on the island of Little Garden and a Captain of the Giant Squad in the Marines. Teme-jiji is what she calls Admiral Akainu, Admiral Kizaru is 'Funny-jiji', Admiral Akoiji is 'Sleepy-jiji', Garp is just called 'jiji', while Fleet Admiral Sengoku is called 'Birdy-jiji'. Not to mention all of her 'aunts' and 'uncles' amongst the Marines." Ace said thoughtfully not noticing as all of his crewmates jaws dropped lower and lower the more he talked.

"She's family to all of them?" Thatch asked looking at Ace in shock and causing him to nod.

"She considers them part of her family and they consider her their family. That's why she has a 'wanted alive and hopefully unharmed' order on her head. They don't want her hurt." Ace said shrugging, he had gotten used to the random marines coming to check on her when they were little.

**With Faragonda around the same time.**

Faragonda noticed an envelope on her desk and opened it curiously only to see a wanted poster in it. Faragonda read the title and the list of crimes the person had committed as well as the bounty, which was in a currency she didn't recognize, before she looked at the picture. All her thoughts stopped in an instant when she saw the picture. It was of her daughter, her daughter was a wanted criminal. There was only one thing she could do right now.

"GRIFFIN!" Faragonda screamed in rage as she telatransported to her wifes school immediately forgetting that it was the middle of Cloud Towers lunch time as she did so, their daughter definitely took after the green skinned woman maybe a little too much.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Griffin exclaimed immediately upon seeing her wife standing there looking more than a little pissed off.

"Mind telling me why our daughter is a wanted criminal on whatever world she was taken too when she vanished?!" Faragonda demanded slamming the wanted poster down in front of her wife and cracking the table clean in half as she did so.

"Huh?!" Griffin asked ever so elegantly and was chorused by Ediltrude and Zarathrustra, the twins having been named the childs godmothers when she was born. All three of the women looked at the picture of the teenager and their jaws dropped, there was no mistaking it that was definitely Griffin and Faragondas daughter. The twins took one long look at the wanted poster before they howled in laughter and clapped Griffin on the back.

"Your daughter is a criminal with a large bounty on her head and a fitting title. Way to go Griffin!" Ediltrude said slapping her friend on the back before gulping audibly when Faragonda glared at her.

"That's another thing. Mind telling me why our daughter's title is 'Chaos Princess' of all things?" Faragonda asked narrowing her eyes at her snickering wife who was now looking more than a little scared, Faragonda was damn scary when she wanted to be. All of the Cloud Tower students merely watched what was going on in confusion and a little amusement and shock. Their headmistress was scared of the Fairies Headmistress!

"Um? Let's see. I think it has something to do with her list of crimes. Hmm…my daughter is a chaos genius." Griffin said looking over the list of crimes nervously for a second before snickering slightly.

"What'd she do?" Zarathrustra asked grinning eagerly while Faragonda seemed to be getting even madder.

"Well she's a pirate for one thing. Defeated a pirate woman known as 'Iron Club Alvida', defeated Captain 'Axe-hand' Morgan of the Marines, defeated a pirate called 'Buggy the Clown', has eaten something called a 'Devil Fruit' this one seems to be a 'Chaos' or 'Copy' type of some kind, has stolen the boat of a Marine Admiral, and the warning says she's insanely strong and skilled in all forms of combat. According to the writing on the back, it says that she was practically raised by both high ranking Marines and a group of bandits, she also knows most of the oceans like the back of her hand apparently." Griffin read off of the paper causing everyones jaws to drop while Griffin noticed some smaller writing at the bottom of the back of the paper.

"It also says that she's the princess of an island full of giants around the same size as Cloud Tower if not bigger. Yep, Chaos Princess sounds about right." Griffin said deadpanned and merely staring at the paper in her hands blankly in shock.

"Since you seem to be so proud of our daughter being a criminal you're sleeping on the couch for a month, if not two." Faragonda growled out at her wife who paled at the threat while a few students gagged and Faragonda left with a glare on her face.


	13. Fullbody and Ace

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Hey Pops? Wanna go meet my little sister and threaten her fiance?" Ace asked looking up at Whitebeard curiously and with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_ "She is your sister which makes her my daughter. Let's go men. You have a sister to meet and a soon to be sister-in-law to threaten!" Whitebeard said a grin growing on his face as he got most of what Ace was getting at. If this Captain Hina of the Marines could stand up to Ace and Whitebeard, let alone Whitebeards crew, then Eris would be safe with her. Eris was the little sister of one of Whitebeards sons, which made her the little sister of all of Whitebeards sons and the daughter of Whitebeard._

_ "Since you seem to be so proud of our daughter being a criminal you're sleeping on the couch for a month, if not two." Faragonda growled out at her wife who paled at the threat while a few students gagged and Faragonda left with a glare on her face. _

_Now:_

Eris and her small crew were happily sailing around without paying much attention to where they were going when they came across another Marine Boat, and a floating restaurant.

"Hmph. I've never seen a Pirate Flag like that before and I know all the Pirate Flags there are. I am Marine Captain Fullbody! Identify yourselves pirates!" The man who seemed to be in charge of the marine boat yelled towards Eris's boat, causing Eris to cackle slightly before he started shooting cannon balls at them at least.

"Hi Fullbody!" Eris shouted as she used a 'Magma-Magma Bullet' to blast any and all cannon balls that came near her ship or the restaurant. Fullbody blanched and paled immediately upon hearing Eris's voice, last time he had seen her he had been foolish enough to try and flirt with her with Hina nearby…he had been sent to the Medical Bay for more than a month from the strawberry blonds 'warning'.

"Hey Hina-chan! I found Fullbody, he's shooting cannon balls at me and my crew right now." Eris reported to her fiancé over the snail phone before Fullbody could stop her, causing the man and his crew to pale and tremble at the resulting silence from the Snail Phone.

"Oh really? Hina will be there in ten minutes or less hime." Hina responded after a moment of dead silence before she hung up and presumably started ordering someone to bring her to Fullbody's location.

"Yay Hina-chan is on her way." Eris said more than happy to be able to see her fiancé again even though they weren't separated for more than a few hours.

"We gotta get out of here!" Fullbody shouted to one of his men, causing their whole ship to fall into chaos and panic. They were stopped however when they saw a familiar and dangerous boat coming in on their position and quickly.

"You bastard marines get the hell away from my baby sister!" One Ace D. Portgas, or Fire Fist Ace as his wanted poster read, yelled as he lit his own body on fire and flew towards the Marines angrily.

"Hi Ace-nii!" Eris chirped happily at seeing her older brother who was severely pissed off at the Marines that dared try to attack his beloved baby sister.

"Imouto-chan!" Ace said immediately doing a 180 and happily flying to tackle his sister in a hug.

"Silly nii-san." Eris said grinning fondly as he hugged her and glared at Zoro over her shoulder; just because she told him about being engaged to another woman didn't mean he trusted any male around his beautiful baby sister.

"So what are you doing here Ace-nii?" Eris asked with a cute tilt of her head as Whitebeards main ship, the Moby Dick, pulled up with some of the crew shouting towards them.

"I got your letter and wanted poster so I wanted to come see you and meet your fiance. Is she around here by any chance?" Ace asked looking around for a woman wearing a marine outfit and not seeing any.

"Nope she's not here yet! I talked to her just a minute or two ago though and she's on her way!" Eris said happily before her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Ace to snicker and ruffle her hair playfully.

"Come on sis. You're hungry and so am I so why don't we hit the restaurant while we wait for your fiancée to show up my treat?" Ace asked jabbing a thumb at the Berate behind them as he snickered and patted his pants pocket, making sure he still had plenty of money for turning in that bastard that tried to kill his friend Thatch the other night.

"Okay dokey Ace-nii!" Eris said happily as she jumped from her boat onto the restaurant with her brother right beside her.

"Hi! Can we get something to eat please? Ace-nii is paying." Eris asked the first cook she saw happily while Ace shouted to the rest of his crewmates that he was going to be back after a while.

"Take your time Ace! I imagine it has been quite a while since you've seen your sister." Whitebeard shouted back at him causing Ace to grin happily as he turned, just in time to see a black clad blond waiter fawning over his baby sister.

"Sorry but I'm engaged. My fiancée should be here in a little while though. Hey Ace-nii are you gonna pay for my fiancée too?" Eris said at first to the man before looking at Ace curiously and causing him to ruffle her hair again.

"Sure little sis. Is there a problem here sir?" Ace asked with faux politeness as he glared at the blond haired man who looked dumbstruck at being struck down by the lavender haired girl who was wearing a promise ring he hadn't noticed before around her neck.

"Oh that must be my fiancée now!" Eris said happily when an enraged shout of 'FULLBODY' was heard from a small but fastly moving marine boat with only a single person on board rowing faster than many thought was possible. Everyone merely watched, most in shock, as another marine captain jumped up onto Fullbody's boat and beat the living hell out of him for all of ten minutes before she finally stopped and glared at the crew.

"Hina-chan! Over here!" Eris yelled waving to her fiancée who stopped her would be assault on Fullbody's crew as she turned and somehow appeared beside Eris faster than most could see.

"Are you hurt anywhere my hime?" Hina asked looking Eris over for any wounds and paying no attention to anyone but her beloved fiancée.

"I'm fine Hina-chan. I just burned all the cannon balls before they could get anywhere near me. Not a scratch on me." Eris said smiling fondly at her fiancée before being distracted when she saw a rather large fish nearby.

"Good." Hina said before swopping in and giving Eris a small but loving kiss on the lips right there in front of everyone.


	14. Marine Ford Filler

**The Fairy Pirate**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Captain Lilith had been promoted to Vice-Admiral just in time for the Marine Ford War and was currently trying to regain her bearings completely. After a devastating punch from Oars Jr. she had been knocked down and out for a while but she would get back up, she had too. It was, unfortunately, her job to do so. If she had it her way though she would be with her daughter protecting her from all the dangers of the seas that she could and for a giant, let alone the queen of giants that was a lot of things. Of course she had gotten a good laugh at the looks directed her way when the Tsunami was upon them at the beginning and she had merely said 'now that's a big wave. Where's a surfboard when you need one?' or when they were firing cannonballs at the Whitebeard pirates and had said 'they need to work on their aim…badly. I'm surprised they hadn't blown themselves up yet.' Then there was the large block of ice that had been heading for them thanks to one of the commanders 'I wonder how long that snowball will last in hell' had gotten rather hilarious responses, especially when Akainu melted it with mgama. Of course that hadn't been counting her only defense to the looks she had gotten. 'Sorry I've been around my daughter too much.' And a shrug did not go over very well as an excuse although it caused the admirals to snicker in amusement and agreement.

"Eris-chan?" Lilith asked a little groggy from the punch still as she looked up when she thought she heard her daughters laughter. The sight that met the giant queens' eyes snapped her to attention immediately. She did hear her daughter laughing. Laughing as she, several dozen prisoners, and a large marine ship fell from the sky! Doing the quick calculations in her head Lilith realized that Eris and the others would land in that giant hole of water that one of the pirates had made earlier in the fight. That was bad, very very bad. Her daughter was a devil fruit user! She and the sea did not get along at all!

"Eris-chan!" Lilith yelled running forward and diving just in time to catch her daughter in her hand before the girl could hit the water.

"Hi Kaa-san! That was fun! Can I do it again?" Eris asked loudly as she grinned up at her mother, causing a few of the prisoners she had rescued to stare at her shocked. She was the daughter of a giant? She didn't look it.

"No! Not without some kind of safety net and far far away from the water! You ate a devil fruit! You and water do not mix well!" Lilith exclaimed looking down at her daughter barely even phased by the rather insane request, she had helped raise the girl after all.

"Don't worry Kaa-san I can't do that right now anyways. I gotta save Ace-nii." Eris said grinning widely up at Lilith who merely stared down at her, her daughter knew the criminal they were going to execute? Lilith opened her mouth to ask how her daughter knew Fire Fist when she got distracted by the hat on Eris's head while the straw hat she was known for was resting against the back of her neck.

"How'd you get the Fleet Admiral's hat so quickly?" Lilith asked putting her daughter on her shoulder as she leaned down and picked up her spear that she had lost her grip on during the fight with Oars Jr.

"Birdy jiji didn't even bother trying to stop me!" Eris said grinning as she looked around curiously and causing the pirates and marines jaws to drop when they recognized her, and the bird hat she was wearing on her head. They looked at Sengoku who reached for his hat almost reflexively before realizing that yes, Eris had somehow stolen his hat while she was falling from the sky and no one had seen her do it.

"How does she always do that?" Sengoku asked looking at Garp curiously, forgetting about the snail phones set up all around the battlefield as well as the one in his hand.

"Heck if I know." Garp said bluntly while Ace was merely staring at his baby sister in shock, she had just fallen from the freakin sky! Eris opened her mouth to say something again but had caught sight of Crocodile trying to attack Whitebeard from behind.

"Gear Second." Eris said causing energy to pump into her rubber legs as she shot forward faster than normal and kicked Crocodile away from the old man.

"Oi! Croco-ass! Leave Whitey-jiji alone! Try to attack him again and I'll freeze your ass to the bottom of the sea!" Eris yelled at the sand man and causing Lilith's eyes to narrow slightly at the curses.

"Eris-chan? Who taught you those curse words?" Lilith asked with a growl to her voice, causing Akainu to pale since the last time Lilith had beaten someone up for cursing in front of Eris he had been in the hospital for over a month.

"Teme-jiji!" Eris said cheerfully as she pointed at Akainu who was looking for a spot to hide, and causing Lilith to roar as she turned on Akainu.

"How many times must I tell you not to curse in front of my daughter!?" Lilith roared as she attacked Akainu, causing most of the fighting to stop as they watched the massacre, none of the marines dumb enough to get in the way of the pissed off mama giant. Eris was distracted from the brutal beating her 'Teme-jiji' was getting when she caught sight of her wife, who was fighting several pirates at once and holding her own rather well.

"Hina-chan!" Eris yelled using her 'glint-glint' powers to flash over towards Hina quickly, she couldn't wait to tell her wife the news she had learned a few days ago! The two had been married in Alabasta after Eris had freed it from Crocodile and had not only managed to invite all of their friends and family but also had a two week long honeymoon that hadn't been interrupted be either pirate or marine. Hina was about to have her head cut off by a pirate attacking her from behind when she was tackled in a hug by Eris, which meant the sword strike missed the both of them and instead hit another pirate that had been in front of Hina.

"Hime." Hina said grinning around her cigarette at her wife and kissing her lips lightly but lovingly. Eris kissed her back for a moment before letting her wife stand and whispering something in the pinkish haired womans ear.

"Really?" Hina asked looking down at Eris wide eyed in shock, causing Eris to nod rapidly and happily. Eris blinked for a moment though when Hina had passed out with a happy grin on her face.

"Hina-chan?" Eris asked curiously as she poked her down and out wife who didn't move a muscle.

"What did you do to her?" Marco the Phoenix asked looking down at the downed Marine Captain before looking at Eris in curiosity and amusement.

"I just told her the news." Eris said tilting her head curiously at Hina's reaction before leaning forward to whisper into Marco's ear.

"EH!?" Marco shouted, his bored and lazy look replaced by wide eyed shock and disbelief. Marco merely stood there gapping as he pointed between Eris, Hina, and Eris's stomach in disbelief. Eris merely giggled lightly behind her hand as many others stared at the two, wondering what was going on as a woman with an afro jumped off of one of the ships in order to run over towards Eris.

"Eris-chan you shouldn't have come to the center of the battle field all by yourself! What if something had happened to you or the baby?!" The woman, Paula or Ms. New Years as she was more often called, exclaimed fussing over the lavender haired young woman who merely grinned at her third fiancé that was 'spike-spike' ing anyone that came within three feet of Eris.

"Baby?" Vice-Admiral Doberman of the Marines asked with a squeak to his voice as he looked at the girl he had come to see as a daughter or baby sister.

"Yep! Mine and Hina-chan's baby is in my stomach right now." Eris said happily and cheerfully, she knew that it was one of the perks of being a chosen child of a god or goddess. No matter what gender her or her lovers were they had the ability to get her pregnant.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON A BATTLEFIELD!" One of the other Vice-admirals shouted causing everyone to stop what they were doing, even Lilith stopped beating up Akainu in order to see what was going on with her daughter.

"Saving Ace-nii. If you weren't trying to kill him for who his dad _was _then I'd have no reason to be in the middle of this battle field. A battle, which I will point out, is only being fought cause of who Ace-nii's dad was." Eris said crossing her arms and poking her tongue out at the Vice-Admirals who were staring at her shocked and twitching slightly.

"Someone get those cuffs off of Fire Fist Ace and get him back to Whitebeard." Tsuru said sighing slightly into the snail phone in her hand as she moved to fuss over her granddaughter.

"What's going on down there Tsuru? Why should we release Fire Fist?" Sengoku asked narrowing his eyes in their general direction as he spoke into his own snail phone.

"Well it seems like Captain Hina somehow got Eris-chan pregnant and Eris is here to save Ace, which puts both her and her unborn baby in danger. We release him for now and she'll be out of danger since the war will end." Tsuru said rather bluntly into the snail phone, needless to say the sound of dropping jaws was a rather unique one.

"She did WHAT to my daughter!?" Lilith screamed once her still somewhat groggy mind processed what Tsuru had said just as Hina was coming around.

"She got your daughter, her wife and my fiancé, pregnant." Paula informed the giant queen with a small smirk on her face while Garp's jaw hit the ground and dug a foot into it.

"Apparently since I'm literally the chosen child of a goddess, the goddess of chaos and destruction funny enough, I get a few perks. Namely the fact that no matter what gender I or my wives are they can still get me pregnant if they're strong enough to protect me and the baby, which Hina-chan is and did!" Eris explained helpfully and grinning as she placed both hands over her abdomen.

"So when you were little and talked about marrying more than one strong woman…" Garp began staring at his granddaughter in shock and causing her grin to widen as two of the Vice-Admirals went to unchain Ace, no one stopping them as they made their way up the platform.

"I didn't know about it then but yep! I'm dead serious about marrying the strongest women I find! I'm already married to Hina-chan with our baby on the way so I guess the wedding with the others will have to be put off for a little while longer at least." Eris explained happily and still somewhat innocently as she grinned at all the shocked marines and pirates around her.

"How many fiancés do you have already?" Tsuru asked as she guided Eris to a seat someone had brought down from one of the ships for the lavender haired young woman.

"Hm. There's Nami-chan, Robin-chan, Paula-chan, Boa-chan, Whitey-chan and Vivi-chan. So that means six fiancés which makes seven wives total once we have the weddings." Eris said ticking the names off on her fingers and causing most of the males to develop large nosebleeds due to the images running through their heads while several looked at the blushing but happy looking Boa or Whitey Bay in shock.

"That means that you'll likely have six more children after that one is born." Tsuru pointed out as she motioned towards Eris's stomach as one of the vice-admirals that was fussing over the lavender haired teen worriedly ran to get her a cup of mint tea at a hand sign from Tsuru.

"That's okay. I always wanted lots and lots of kids!" Eris said chirpily as everyone merely stared at either her or her named fiancés that were there.

"You got my daughter, my baby girl, pregnant." Lilith said slowly as she glared at a now pale Hina.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lilith roared as she tried to skewer the rapidly dodging captain with her spear, shortly joined in her murderous rampage by Akoiji, Kizaru, Whitebeard, Garp, and Ace as well as most of the assembled marines and pirates that saw Eris as their family.


End file.
